


At Opposite Ends

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Gen, viscera and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Vale and Desert Bluffs and their respective Masquerades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Opposite Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Zodiac told me about her Night Vale Masquerade AU, and that's how this happened.

The Masquerade was tradition. Once every year, at the Winter Solstice, the town would set up in Marcus Vanston’s ball room for the ball. Marcus was more than willing to allow everyone to dance in his home, provided they offer entertainment. His mask was always white and gold, so everyone knew the person beneath that mask.

Carlos didn’t want to attend the ball. He didn’t see the point in socializing at a dance. It seemed juvenile, but Rochelle pleaded with him to attend. That’s how he found himself in the mansion. His mask was simple, only white and black filigree. Everyone else seemed to have something beautiful, ornate. Up at a makeshift stage, a man announced the beginning of the ball. A waltz filled the air. Carlos sat down, not particularly interested in dancing. He was here because Rochelle begged him. Instead he watched the dancers, sweeping past him in time with the music.

He almost didn’t notice the announcer walking towards him. A faint tap on his shoulder grabbed his attention. “Yes?”

“Would you like to dance?” Although the music was rather loud, his voice carried easily, enrapturing Carlos.

“Um, sure!” Carlos accepted, fully aware he had two left feet when it came to dancing. The man offered a gloved hand, which he held onto as he was pulled onto the dance floor. He allowed the other to lead, occasionally stepping on his toes. “I’m so sorry!” Carlos squeaked.

A deep laugh rumbled out from his partner. “It’s alright.” They swayed and skirted about the other dancers.

* * *

 

Desert Bluff’s Masquerade was only held on the Summer Solstice, lasting long into the night. It was a rare exemption from work. Anyone who was worth meeting, the higher ups, even the exuberant Voice of Desert Bluffs would be there! Besides, dancing with one may lead to promotions. Not to mention attendance was mandatory, unless the person was under 17. Most children would attempt to attend well below the threshold age, but were returned home. The décor was stunning, vivid reds and luscious yellows surrounded all. Viscera streamers glistened in the lighting, dripping bright splatters of blood onto those below.

Kevin always enjoyed this celebration of everyone’s hard work. Being on the committee helped, leading the decoration team. Anyone who refused to cooperate, well, Kevin made sure they did their part! Not to mention, they always made the best decorations for the ball. He grinned beneath the sunny yellow mask as he inspected a table. Dragging a finger along the blood soaked cloth, making sure it was the correct consistency StrexCorp wanted. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Just like the Smiling God would want.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk about Night Vale, or have an idea you want me to write? You can find me at [my blog.](http://silent-novae.tumblr.com)


End file.
